This Day Aria
by Invader Xenial
Summary: This is for my friend Night-Waker, because I thought it was too awesome to put into the Dareshow! Completely One-shot. Invader Zim/My Little Pony Crossover.


"Why are you doing this Tak?" Zee called at the Irkeness as she threw Nikki down with her. "I thought we were friends!"

"You had it all!" Tak cried, her eyes narrowing in distaste as she glared at Zee. "You had Zim, you had the Tallests at your feet, and you had everything you wanted!"

"What do you think this will give you?" Zee cried. "Zim loves me; he won't be fooled by a hologram!"

Tak played with the necklace fondly. "I think he will. I know what it was to love him; I think I can replicate it easily enough. Come Zin." She said, sweeping away from the cell.

"NO!"

Tak froze. "What did you say?"

"I said no!" The smeet said, crossing her arms. "Zee is really nice, and more of a mother than you will ever be! I'm gonna tell Daddy!" She made to rush past her mother, but Tak caught her by the scruff of her neck.

"Then you will rot with her!" She hissed, and threw her daughter down the well-like hole. With a snap on her fingers, the top of the cell was covered in laser beams.

She walked swiftly back to the castle, pressing the necklace and taking Zee's form.

She walked up to her highest tower to get ready, a team of Irken stylists doing her antennae, fixing her eyes and dressing her in the gown. When she was finally alone in Zee's room, she approached the full-length mirror.

_This day is going to be perfect,_ Tak sang as she adjusted the hologram necklace.  
_The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small_, she grinned at Zee's reflection in the mirror.  
_Every Irken will gather 'round,  
Say I look lovely in my gown_," She twirled in the long white dress.  
_What they don't know is that I have fooled them all!_ She said, grinning to Irk's starry sky.

_This day was going to be perfect_, Zee sang as she raced around her cell, her, Nikki and little Zin searching for a way out.

_The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small_, she crawled up the wall on her PAK legs.  
_But instead of having cake,  
With all my friends to celebrate,_ She lost her footing, and fell down to the ground.  
_My wedding bells, they may not ring for me at all_. She lifted up her head and sang woefully.

_I could care less about the dress,_ Tak sang as she threw Zee's belongings down the trash chute, including a picture of Zim and Zee at a beautiful Earth sunset, hands clasped together as their antennae intertwined.  
_I won't partake in any cake! _ She threw out a picture of the SIR twins first birthday._  
Vows, well I'll be lying when I say, _She picked up a picture of Zim, who was winking at the camera._  
That through any kind of weather, _She hugged the picture. _I'll want us to be together,  
The truth is I don't care for him at all! _She grinned nastily and smashed it on the ground, setting it ablaze with her gun. Zim's face was only just visible on the flames.

_No, I do not love the groom,_  
_In my spooch there is no room,_

Tak twirled in her gown once more stopping at her window, over looking the countryside of Irk. _  
But I still want Zim to be all mine! _Her face and nasty grin faded away, the necklace glowing on her chest.

_We must escape before it's too late, _Zee sang, finding a hidden tunnel in the cell and beckoning the girls through.

_Find a way to save the day!  
Hope, I'll be lying if I say, _Zee emerged on a dark, abandoned hangar, filled with rusty old Voots._  
I don't fear that I may lose him, _She jumped into a Voot and tried to boot it up._  
To one who wants to use him, _The Voot was unresponsive, and Zee pounded it with her fists, tears streaming down her cheeks._  
Not care for love and cherish him each day! _Nikki and Zin hadn't any luck either, and now rushed over to Zee, who was bawling in the cockpit.

_For I oh so love the groom,_

Zee pounded the Voot weakly with her fists, tears still running down her cheeks fast, dripping onto her ruined uniform._  
All my thoughts he does consume, _Nikki and Zin looked at each other, their mouths wide open in shock. They turned back to Zee, who was straightening up and brushing her tears away._  
Oh, my darling Zimmy! _The Voot blinked, and then began to float very weakly._  
I'll be there very soon! _Zee's eyes widened and she turned the ship around, Nikki and Zin hopping in.

_Finally, the moment has arrived!_

Tak sang, walking up the aisle in her dress, grinning horribly and the necklace glowing on her neck.

_For me to be one lucky bride! _she took her spot next to Zim, who smiled dreamily at the Irkeness he thought was his love.

_Oh, the wedding we won't make! _Zee sang, as the Voot was moving at a torturous slow pace.

_He'll end up marrying a fake!_ She looked up and saw the cell bars were still much too far away.  
_My handsome love-pig will be._.. She began sobbing in her seat.

_Mine, all mine_! Tak cackled.


End file.
